Perjumpaan Bisu
by yukeh
Summary: Mereka berdua adalah orang asing yang kerap berada di tempat yang sama, walau tak pernah ada satupun kata yang terucap di antara mereka [sasuhina oneshot] [#EternalLoveForSasuHina]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Untuk selebrasi Event "Eternal Love SasuHina"**

**Warning: **AU, [mungkin] mis/typos, deskripsi lebih dan dialog minim, 3k+ words.

**No profit gained.**

**Happy reading**

**-oOo-**

Ini adalah kali ke empat Sasuke melihatnya di sana.

Gadis berhelai panjang sepunggung, berwarna indigo tua. Beriris lavender, dengan wajah kecil dan kulit putih. Terduduk di bangku yang sama—tepat di tepi jendela kaca sebelah timur di kafe ini. Selalu di sana, tak sekalipun berubah. Dengan buku yang dibacanya—berbeda-beda sampul dari yang ketiga kali Sasuke lihat.

Karena hampir setiap hari kafe ini tampak sepi. Kafe kecil di pinggiran Tokyo, terletak di antara gedung-gedung yang tinggi. Menyajikan menu yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun tidak buruk, Sasuke rasa. Sebuah ketidaksengajaan Sasuke datang kemari, mampir untuk satu-dua kue dan kopi setelah seharian menjalankan penelitian akhir untuk kuliahnya. Hampir tiga minggu yang lalu—hingga hari ini, Sasuke datang untuk yang keempat kali.

Dan gadis itu selalu ada di sana—saat Sasuke baru melangkah masuk ke kafe ini, gadis berhelai indigo itu pasti sudah duduk tenang di tempatnya yang biasa.

Sasuke hanya terdiam saja, tak mendekat, apalagi menyapa. Hanya tenang memesan yang biasa—secangkir kopi dan dua buah _pancake _apel yang disukainya.

Hanya begitu saja, hingga detik memutar waktu dan matahari semakin beranjak ke arah Barat, dan Sasuke beranjak untuk pulang.

Dan gadis itu masih duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Hari ini ia memakai bolero putih yang merangkapi sundress berwarna _peach_. Segelas minuman yang tampak seperti jus jeruk, ada di mejanya. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia membaca buku dalam diam.

Kafe masih sepi. Hanya tiga pelanggan lain selain Sasuke dan gadis itu. Bau kopi dan roti panggang menguar di udara—aroma hangat bagi siapapun, terutama dalam keadaan gerimis dan angin dingin di luar sana.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke hanya diam menikmati menunya. Seperti biasanya, ia duduk di tempat selang tiga meja dari si gadis beriris lavender cerah.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke memerhatikannya lebih lama—lebih dari sekadar lirikan lalu tanpa arti.

Dan pertanyaan dalam hati, perlukah ia mendekat dan menyapa.

Toh pada akhirnya seperti waktu memutar ulang sejarah: pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan kafe lebih dahulu, tanpa berucap apa-apa.

Dan gadis itu masih diam di tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

Yang keenam kali, ada yang sedikit berbeda. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia memasuki pintu kafe, saat bola pengelihatannya seakan otomatis bergulir ke tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca, dan mendapati kursi di sana kosong tanpa penghuni yang biasa.

Perasaan heran itu hinggap di hati. Dirinya duduk, bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran. Wajar saja jika heran, karena hampir tak pernah Sasuke datang kemari tanpa gadis itu sudah ada dahulu di bangkunya yang biasa. Namun kini gadis itu tak tampak—meninggalkan kesan tak biasa dan penasaran yang pemuda itu rasa.

Sepanjang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke hanya terdiam menikmati _latte_-nya, dengan pandangan yang tertumbuk ke arah kursi dekat jendela.

Kemudian lonceng yang tergantung di pintu kafe berbunyi—menandakan adanya pelanggan yang masuk. Si pemuda mengalihkan pandang ke sumber suara.

Dan sosok yang familiar namun asing itu, terbayang di kedua iris jelaga miliknya.

Memesan ke konter, duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, mengeluarkan buku, dan memfokuskan pandangan untuk membaca.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, mengamati.

Perasaan asing yang semula ia rasakan, kini menghilang begitu gadis itu hadir dan duduk di hadapannya sana.

Kafe yang familiar, aroma yang familiar, dan si gadis pembaca buku yang juga familiar.

.

.

.

Hari ini ia memakai syal, Sasuke dapati. Padahal udara sedang hangat, dan gerimis tak datang sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Mentari bersinar cerah, berwarna putih kekuningan. Bahkan Sasuke saja merasa gerah ada di luar sana—itulah sebabnya ia mampir ke kafe ini setelah melakukan penelitiannya. Selain untuk mengisi perut yang belum sarapan, juga mendapatkan kesejukan dari AC kafe.

Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Dan bisa Sasuke lihat dengan jelas, wajahnya yang putih tampak sedikit pucat kali ini. Mungkin itulah ia mengenakan syal dan _sweeter _di udara secerah ini.

Mengapa tidak istirahat di rumah saja jika begitu?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang ketika pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya. Menatap ke arah kopinya yang bahkan baru dua teguk saja ia telan sebelumnya.

Aneh sekali.

Mereka tak pernah bicara. Memandangpun sesekali Sasuke lakukan—itupun jika lirikan yang sekali-dua kali itu pantas disebut sebagai pandangan.

Lantas mengapa ia peduli gadis itu sakit atau sehat? Istirahat atau tidak?

Toh mereka orang asing.

Merasa kesal dan aneh pada dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu segera beranjak dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Empat kali pertemuan selanjutnya, adalah bukan karena ketidaksengajaan seperti tujuh pertemuan sebelumnya. Sasuke masih kenyang. Udara di luar pun tidak panas, atau dingin. Tak ada alasan untuk mendinginkan atau menghangatkan tubuh. Tak ada keinginan untuk minum kopi atau memesan _pancake _apel yang hangat.

Tetapi Sasuke Uchiha tetap memberhentikan motornya di kafe kecil di pinggiran Tokyo itu, seperti yang ia lakukan tujuh kali sebelumnya.

Tak ada alasan, sejujurnya, kecuali satu: bertemu dengan si gadis berhelai indigo-ungu.

Seolah ketidaksengajaan yang perlahan tumbuh menjadi rutinitas yang terencanakan. Seakan sebuah hal asal-lalu yang tumbuh menjadi keinginan untuk melihat dan bertemu.

Walau tak pernah bersapa, walau hanya memandang dalam diam, walau Sasuke akhirnya lagi-lagi menjadi yang pertama beranjak pulang, namun rasanya tidak jadi soal.

Toh entah ia sadari atau tidak, sembilan kali pertemuan dengan gadis anonim itu, membuatnya suka menatap wajah dan matanya lama-lama.

Tak hanya saat ia duduk di kafe, perjalanan pulang, namun hingga saat ia terbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Membatinkan pertanyaan yang berulang kali ada di hati, namun selalu terespon sepi. Satu pertanyaan sederhana saja:

Siapakah namanya?

.

.

.

Kali ini, gadis itu tak ada di tempatnya. Lagi, seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Kafe ini masih sepi, aroma kopi dan manisnya roti panggang masih menguar di udara.

Namun kefamiliaran itu tidak sempurna tanpa adanya si gadis berhelai ungu gelap yang biasa duduk dan membaca di dekat jendela.

Mungkin telat seperti dulu? Sasuke berpikir sembari menatap kursi yang kosong tak terisi. Namun ia keliru. Tak peduli berapa menit ia terdiam, tidak peduli berapa kali detik berubah menjadi jam, pelanggan yang datang dan pergi, kopi yang semula hangat berubah menjadi dingin….

Kursi itu masih kosong tidak terisi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke harus pulang dengan perasaan seperti ada sesuatu yang berat terjatuh di ulu hati.

.

.

.

Ketigabelas kalinya Sasuke datang di kafe itu. Menikmati menu yang sudah pernah ia cicipi dua belas kali sebelumnya. Duduk diam dan sendiri, di dalam kafe yang hanya terisi lima pengunjung yang menghuni.

Namun di antara lima pengunjung itu, tak ada satupun yang berambut ungu gelap dan berkulit putih. Tak ada yang duduk diam dan membaca buku.

Tak satupun orang yang duduk di kursi di dekat jendela itu.

Lagi, Sasuke pulang dengan perasaan yang sama yang ia rasakan di saat kepulangannya yang kesepuluh dari kafe ini.

Asing. Aneh. Bertanya-tanya. Penasaran.

Dan ada setitik rindu ingin berjumpa yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua adalah orang asing, Sasuke tahu. Tak bernah bertukar bahkan sekadar "Halo"—tidak sekalipun. Sasuke bahkan ragu, apakah gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke—jika pun sadar, apakah si gadis peduli dan memberi satu pemikiran? Ia selalu tampak sibuk dengan buku-buku. Fokus pandangan senantiasa mengarah ke lembaran-lembaran itu. Apa pernah sekali ia melihat ke arah Sasuke? Diam-diam seperti cara Sasuke mengamatinya? Bertanya-tanya seperti apa yang Sasuke batinkan untuknya? Keinginan untuk mendekat dan menyapa, seperti yang ingin Sasuke lakukan namun tak pernah ia dapatkan kesempatan?

Adakah gadis itu rindu dan ingin berjumpa, sama seperti yang menjadi alasan Sasuke datang hingga kali empat belas ke kafe kecil ini?

Rasanya tidak.

Ketika matahari sudah di ufuk batas cakrawala, ketika kafe sepi dan hanya ia yang masih duduk di dalamnya, gadis itu tak kunjung datang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan beranjak keluar dari kafe itu.

Membatinkan harapan akan adanya kesempatan di mana ia bisa berjumpa lagi dan sekadar menyapa untuk satu kali.

Menyapa dan memulai obrolan singkat yang pertama di antara mereka.

Dan mengetahui namanya.

Ah bodoh, harusnya Sasuke lupakan saja. Apa gunanya menjadi aneh seperti ini untuk orang yang sepenuhnya asing di matanya?

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke bersumpah bahwa hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki ke kafe ini, ketika ia baru melewati pintu kafe dan aroma familiar kopi dan roti panggang terhirup di udara sekitarnya, sepasang iris jelaganya mendapati apa yang selama dua minggu ini dicarinya.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi di dekat jendela.

Memakai rok putih, blus merah muda yang sewarna dengan _cardigan _yang ia pakai. Syal merah tua yang tampak hangat, terlingkar di lehernya dan membelit beberapa anak rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai di sekitar punggung dan dadanya. Masih seperti sebelumnya, ia membaca buku dengan ukuran sedang—tampak seperti novel. Segelas jus jeruk ada di meja, dengan _choco-banana _yang masih terlihat hampir utuh tak tersentuh.

Berbagai macam perasaan yang Sasuke rasa ketika ia pada akhirnya duduk di salah satu dari banyak kursi kosong yang tersedia. Ia merasa senang dan nyaman, tentu. Rasanya sesimpel ini frustasi yang ia rasakan hilang—hanya dengan kehadiran gadis itu di dekat jendela sana. Menciptakan komunikasi satu pihak hanya melalui mata yang mencuri-curi tatapan.

Perasaan familiar itu kembali Sasuke rasakan setelah dua minggu lamanya menghilang. Dan pemuda itu merasa nyaman—seharusnya.

Namun tak pelak ia tahu ada yang berubah. Batinnya bertanya-tanya ketika melihat si gadis yang lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Pandangan _onyx_ menyiratkan keheranan tatkala menyadari wajah yang tampak lebih pucat. Bibir tipis itu tak lagi tampak segar merah muda, pun dua pipi yang tak hanya tampak pucat, namun lebih tirus dari yang Sasuke tahu. Tampak begitu lelah dan kehilangan daya.

Bahkan orang bodohpun seketika bisa tahu bahwa gadis berhelai ungu gelap tengah sakit.

Mengapa tidak mengistirahatkan diri? Itukah alasan selama dua minggu ini ia tak datang ke kafe?

Apa Sasuke yang berlebihan memikirkan semua? Pastilah gadis itu juga punya urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada terus-terusan diam membaca buku di kafe yang sepi ini.

'Aku harus berbicara padanya.' Batinnya mendeklarasikan resolusi. Mengakhiri perjumpaan bisu yang telah terjadi hingga dua belas kali. Mengucapkan kata pertama di antara mereka, dan menatap iris lavender itu dalam jarak yang jauh lebih dekat dari ia menatapnya dalam semua pertemuan mereka selama ini. Merubah status 'orang asing' menjadi sekadar 'kenal' atau 'tahu'.

Berhenti mengamati dalam diam dan memikirkannya—dan mulailah setidaknya, mengucapkan sesuatu dan mengetahui namanya.

Ketika pemuda itu sudah hendak bangkit dari duduk untuk beranjak mendekat, ponselnya bergetar, menimbulkan bunyi getar halus dari permukaan meja tempat benda itu terletak. Sasuke melirik, dan mendapati nama dosen pembimbing penelitiannya tertera di layar ponsel yang mengedip-kedipkan cahaya pudar.

"Halo?"

"_Sasuke, aku akan terbang ke Hokkaido lusa. Dan esok hari aku tidak akan bisa ke kampus."_

Artinya, Sasuke tidak bisa berdiskusi mengenai penelitiannya pada esok atau lusa hari.

"Anda kembali dari Hokkaido kapan?"

"_Minggu depan—ada seminar yang harus kuhadiri di sana. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita berdiskusi sekarang? Kau masih di Tokyo? Aku ada di kampus hingga pukul lima sore ini_."

Menghela napas, Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

Mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menyimpan ponsel ke saku _jeans_ hitamnya, pemuda itu menatap ke arah gadis yang masih duduk di dekat jendela.

Sepertinya drama pantomim ini masih harus berlanjut satu kali lagi—dan Sasuke berjanji bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir kali.

Menyandang tas, pemuda itu mulai beranjak pergi.

Di pertemuan selanjutnya, yang ketigabelas, ia berjanji bahwa ia tak akan lagi berdiam dan menatap saja.

.

.

.

Ketika tiga hari selanjutnya Sasuke datang ke kafe itu, kursi di dekat jendela itu kosong. Seketika ada rasa kecewa yang menyapa—lagi-lagi ia harus mengundurkan niatnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi mungkin gadis itu akan datang lagi esok hari, atau lusa—siapa tahu, yang jelas bukan hari ini, sepertinya.

Ketika Sasuke baru saja duduk di kursinya, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang ia tahu sebagai Tuan Iruka—sang pemilik kafe, datang menghampirinya. Ada senyum lembut di bibirnya, dan pandangan dua matanya yang tampak kecil dan sipit. Dan Sasuke hanya menatap heran, menunggu laki-laki itu sampai di dekat mejanya.

"Ah, maaf menganggu Anda," laki-laki itu membungkuk singkat, yang mana sikapnya itu dibalas Sasuke oleh tindakan sopan yang serupa.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Sasuke, sekilas melirik ke arah tangan laki-laki itu yang menggenggam sebuah benda tipis berwarna putih dan berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Saya… kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Anda," Iruka menyerahkan benda yang ia pegang, dan Sasuke menerimanya. Sebuah kertas tipis yang terlipat, ternyata.

Pemuda itu menatap benda itu sekilas, lantas berbalik mengarahkan pandang ke arah Iruka, "Untuk apa?"

Iruka tertawa lirih dan singkat, "Itu bukan dari saya. Saya juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya—saya tidak membukanya karena memang itu untuk Anda."

"Aa," mengangguk, Sasuke kembali melirik ke kertas yang ia pegang. Hanya kertas yang terlipat rapi tanpa amplop, "Dari siapa?"

Berangsur-angsur, wajah ramah dan ceria si pemilik kafe berubah. Tatapannya sendu, dan mengarah ke sembarang arah, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang seketika terulas oleh ingatannya.

"Itu diberikan padaku dua hari yang lalu, oleh gadis itu," ia menatap ke arah Sasuke, ada senyum patah yang terukir di sana, "Gadis berhelai ungu gelap yang biasa duduk di dekat jendela, di sana." Ia menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud—arah yang sama persis yang diperhatikan Sasuke selama tiga bulan sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu sedikit melebarkan mata, tanpa bisa ia cegah ia seketika berucap, "Gadis itu… Dia datang dua hari yang lalu?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Ya. Dan menyerahkan itu padaku, untuk kuberikan padamu."

Debaran gila jelas ada di balik tulang rusuk Sasuke. Pikiran bahwa ternyata selama ini gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya, sudah cukup membuatnya lega tak terkira. Lucu sekali, mereka mengenal bahkan tanpa berbicara, bahkan tanpa menatap dari dekat. Bahkan tanpa satu pun kata-kata.

Gadis itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Apa Paman mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke, menatap ke arah Iruka yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Ya, dia sering sekali datang ke sini—salah satu pelanggan tetap di kafeku yang sepi," laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Tidak banyak bicara, tapi aku tahu banyak tentangnya. Dia sering bercerita padaku di jam-jam akhir toko ini hendak tutup."

"Aa," tanpa sadar Sasuke melirik ke arah kursi kosong dekat jendela—mengulas bahwa gadis yang biasa duduk di sanalah yang tengah diceritakan Iruka. Gadis yang telah menitipkan kertas entah apa, untuk Sasuke.

Iruka menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil, "Dia tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangmu, itulah sebabnya aku terkejut ketika ia menitipkan kertas itu untukmu. Apakah kalian saling mengenal?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Mengapa ia tidak memberikan ini padaku secara langsung, Paman?"

Tampak diam beberapa saat, hanya menatap Sasuke. Senyumnya yang mengembang terlihat hampa—tak sampai pada matanya yang seakan kembali mengulas. Ragu-ragu, ketika pada akhirnya ia berucap, "…..Karena ia tidak akan bisa datang ke sini lagi—dua hari yang lalu adalah yang terakhir kali."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sasuke menatap tak mengerti, "Pindah?"

Iruka menggeleng, "Kemarin dia menjalani operasi pengangkatan sel kanker di otaknya."

Pandangan heran Sasuke berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi tertegun.

Seakan Iruka baru saja mengatakan hal paling tak masuk akal yang pernah ia dengar.

"…. Kanker otak?"

Ketika Iruka mengangguk lirih, seakan ada serangan seribu satu macam perasaan buruk yang seketika menghujam perasaan Sasuke dalam sekali hentakan. Terkejut, cemas, tak percaya, takut.

Kosong.

Hilanglah semua rasa antusias yang baru saja ia rasa. Enyah sudah perasaan bahagia karena mendapati bahwa perhatiannya selama ini terbalas. Semua kini tergantikan oleh perasaan berat yang seketika jatuh hingga ke dasar perutnya. Debaran jantungnya menggila, bukan oleh perasaan nyaman yang sebelumnya ia rasa. Apapun yang ia lihat kini mengabur dan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.

Ia kembali ingat gadis yang berubah kurus itu. Wajah yang tampak memucat itu. Bibir yang kehilangan warnanya. Tubuh yang terbalut pakaian-pakaian tebal walau cuaca sedang cerah.

Karena kanker otakkah? Karena ia mengidap sakit sedemikian parah?

Satu pikiran sudah ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa gadis itu tidak menyampaikan sendiri kertas itu ke Sasuke hari ini.

Dan Iruka menyuarakan pikiran Sasuke dalam bentuk suara yang lirih.

"Operasi itu gagal dan ia meninggal—kemarin malam."

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mencengkeram kuat kertas yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Lucu sekali takdir memainkan kehidupan.

Karena kini, rasa kecewa dan berat seketika Sasuke rasakan saat menyadari bahwa perjumpaan bisu mereka harus berakhir bahkan tanpa adanya satu kata—hingga di detik terakhir.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Mereka adalah orang asing. Dua orang asing yang dipertemukan oleh takdir dalam sebuah ketidaksengajaan di tempat yang sama. Lirikan yang mencuri-curi menjadikan rasa acuh tak acuh berubah menjadi penasaran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terbatinkan. Rasa segan dan malu yang membelenggu mencegah keduanya untuk saling mendekat dan mengakhiri kebisuan.

Mereka tidak pernah bahkan sekadar saling menyapa.

Dua belas kali pertemuan tidaklah sedikit—namun tetap tak pernah ada keberanian untuk berubah. Tetap menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mengira-ngira jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak pernah terucap. Kata-kata yang sudah terangkai dan ingin terungkap.

Tidak pernah, karena tak akan ada kesempatan untuk ketigabelas kalinya untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka kertas yang selama beberapa menit hanya ia tatap. Berbagai ulasan dan pikiran berputar-putar di kepalanya—yang keseluruhannya hanya menambah rasa berat yang ia rasa. Semua penyesalan yang menjadi kesimpulan dari dua belas perjumpaan bisu itu.

Dan dengan menahan segala perasaannya, ia menatap ke tulisan yang tertera rapi di dalam kertas putih itu. Tulisan yang terdiri dari dua kalimat singkat.

"_Aku berharap aku memiliki keberanian dan waktu lebih di sisa hidupku untuk mengenalmu. Hyuuga Hinata."_

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang terbiasa duduk di dekat jendela kafe dan membaca buku itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berkulit putih dan berhelai ungu gelap, adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang selama ini Sasuke amati diam-diam, pikirkan, dan tanpa sadar ia rindu dan ingin jumpa, adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Andai Sasuke menjalankan niatnya untuk mendekat dan menyapa jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, mungkin ia bisa mengenalnya bukan dengan cara seperti ini: mengenal melalui kata-kata bisu dan tanpa suara.

Karena suara itu sendiri tak akan pernah terdengar lagi—tak akan pernah Sasuke tahu dan dengar karena mulut itu sudah terkunci rapat, selamanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke lirih dan mengenggam lebih erat kertas itu, "Senang mengenalmu…. Hinata."

Pada akhirnya kata-kata pertama ia ucapkan justru ketika pertemuan terakhir mereka sudah jauh terlewatkan.

Mereka—dua orang asing yang sesungguhnya saling mengenal di tiap perjumpaan tanpa kata-kata.

**.selesai.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa ikutan event SH :""""

Feedback would be very appreciated. Thank you.

yukeh


End file.
